


good luck charm

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Inokarin + New Year’s Kiss.





	good luck charm

“Shikamaru,” Ino hisses, gritting her teeth. “Why are you just chilling?”

Her friend looks up from the depths of his drink, looking as though he hasn’t slept in days - which is a lie, he napped until 3 pm. “Cause... it’s a party, Ino.” 

She smacks him on the shoulder. “It’s fifteen minutes to midnight and I don’t have anyone to kiss! You need to help me or I’ll end up kissing Chouji!” 

That was nothing against Chouji - one of her favorite men, after all - but kissing a taken man she’s known since she was literally _born_ isn’t exactly a promising way to ring in the new year. 

And she wasn’t going to kiss Shikamaru, **ew.**

He sighs, shoving himself off the wall and downing the rest of his cup. “Fine, fine,” he grumbles, and he ambles off towards the nearest group of people. 

Ino watches him go to make sure that he’s _actually_ trying, and then spins off in search of Chouji. He’s talking to a dark-haired girl that Ino thinks she’s seen in passing maybe once (Kin was her name, she thinks?), but when she catches Ino’s gaze she simply waggles her fingers to show off an engagement ring. Shoot - he must have already asked her. 

She’s about to try to join the conversation _anyway_ to see if he found any cute potential girls when someone taps her on the shoulder. It’s Naruto, and he’s grinning a mile a minute. “Ino!” he chirps. “Heard you were looking for a kiss?” 

Ino narrows her eyes. “I’m not kissing you, Naruto. You’re taken, anyway?” Not that Chouji isn’t, so that kind of... kills that argument but she also knows Shikamaru does not give a **fuck** , and her other backup, Sakura, is at a different party cause she’s a _loser_ that abandons Ino in her time of need! 

This is an important good luck thing for her!! She deserves the right to be dramatic!! 

“Nah, I’m gonna go make out with Sasuke,” he says helpfully, shrugging. “But my cousin’s a hot single bi girl.” 

Ino had no idea Naruto had a single family member, if she’s being honest, but whatever. “Show me,” she demands, immediately clinging to the other blonde, and he whisks her away. 

His cousin turns out to be a really hot redhead who Ino is more than willing to chat up. “So,” she says, because Ino is eloquent and knows how to talk to women. “I’m Ino.” 

“...Karin,” the other girl offers up, lifting a brow behind her glasses. “Can I help you?” She sounds pissy as hell, and Ino immediately loves it. 

“I always need a new year’s kiss,” she tells her. “It’s good luck. The years I don’t are always shit - want to?” Normally she’d be normal, but she has like, two minutes to convince this chick before she has to run and throw herself on Chouji before Shikamaru gets there. 

Karin looks her over, up and down, and a small smile curves at her lips. Ino tries not to preen - she _knows_ she’s a catch. “On one condition,” the redhead says, and Ino braces herself for whatever it is. “Are you free on the 2nd?” 

That catches her off guard, and Ino wracks her brain as the countdown starts behind her and nods. “Yeah?” 

“Take me out for a lunch date,” Karin tells her, and hello, Ino loves her style. 

“Have you been to the new vegan place downtown?” 

Karin smiles. “No, but I’m interested.” 

“One sound good?” Ino smiles back. 

“Perfect.” 

They start kissing as everyone around them counts down from five, and this is **definitely** the most promising start to a year Ino’s ever gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> as always, you can find me on my tumblr grellsuke, where I take drabble prompts.


End file.
